


after hours

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, bing and larry are dating and they make dumb jokes and i love them, thatse it, the red army, they r just stupid, why does bings tag on ao3 look like that ...........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: larry likes to be serious, bing doesnt, banter ensues, roll credits---originally requested by anon on tumblr for a writing meme!
Relationships: Bing/Larry, Christopher "Bing" Bingbong/Larry (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt:  
> >"I don't like you, I love you."

It’s nighttime, and Larry decides that he’s waited on him long enough.

He walks into the lab, and the entire room is dim, save for the soft glow of a few still-running machines and projects Bing has lying around. Larry’s never been too keen on their new employers, and he definitely didn’t like the new uniforms, but he had yet to say anything about it in all his time here.

Besides, Bing loved it here. And they were still able to work together, and that was the most he really could’ve asked for.

It doesn’t take him too long to find him, hunched over a work table, still working out some schematics for yet another project.

Larry walks up, takes a peek at the blueprints that he can’t quite decipher, and finally says, “It’s late. I don’t think we were supposed to work overtime tonight.”

Bing jumps slightly, sees who it is, then stands up a little straighter. He mumbles something about needing to figure this all out, and Larry gives a small sigh.

“It’ll all be here tomorrow,” he responds, and despite the default monotony of his voice, Bing smiles a bit at the sentiment behind it. 

“You could’ve left without me, you know.”

“I’m aware.”

Bing laughs a bit at that, and he barely registers that he’s walking out of the lab with Larry now.

“Nothing was stopping you.” Bing is smiling, and his tone is playful; a stark contrast to Larry’s absolute deadpan expression.

“I’m pretty sure something was, actually.”

Bing gives an overdramatic gasp at that. “Larry, you’re not suggesting what I think you are!”

“And.. what would that be, again?” The other asks, raising an eyebrow at whatever the hell Bing was on about.

“That you _like me_.”

Larry’s demeanor breaks at once at that, and he gives a snort, and Bing gives a triumphant laugh in response.

“Oh- shut up, will you? I’m trying to be professional here!”

“When are you _not_ being professional?”

“Well, one of us has to be.”

Bing gives him a playful shove, and as they exit the base, Larry finally takes hold of his hand.

“And besides, I _don’t_ like you, I _love_ you. I thought you knew that after almost three years.”

“Oh, shut up, will you?”

“You’ll have to make me.”

Bing looks around, taking note of the lack of any other soldiers around them. “Well, that seems fair enough.”

Larry barely manages out a “what?” before Bing takes his advice, pulls him down to his level, and shuts him up for good.


End file.
